Access to the left side of the heart plays an important role in the diagnosis and treatment of cardiovascular disease. Invasive cardiologists commonly perform a left heart catheterization for angiographic evaluation or transcatheter intervention of coronary artery disease. In a left heart catheterization, the operator achieves vascular access through a femoral artery and passes a catheter in a retrograde direction until the catheter tip reaches the coronary artery ostia or crosses the aortic valve and into the left ventricle. From a catheter positioned in the left ventricle, an operator can measure left ventricular systolic and end-diastolic pressures and evaluate aortic valve disease. Ventriculography, where contrast is injected into the left ventricle, may be performed to evaluate left ventricular function. Alternative insertion sites, such as the brachial or radial artery, are used sometimes when femoral artery access is contraindicated due to iliofemoral atherosclerosis, but manipulation of the catheter can be more difficult from these other insertion sites.
Although left heart catheterization can be a fast and relatively safe procedure for access to the coronary arteries and the left ventricle, its usefulness for accessing structures beyond the left ventricle, namely the left atrium and the pulmonary veins, is limited by the tortuous path required to access these structures from the left ventricle via the mitral valve. For example, electrophysiologic procedures requiring access to the left atrium or pulmonary veins, performance of balloon mitral valve commissurotomy, and left ventricular access across an aortic prosthetic disc valve can be difficult, and sometimes unfeasible, through traditional left heart catheterization techniques.
Transseptal cardiac catheterization is another commonly employed percutaneous procedure for gaining access to the left side of the heart from the right side of the heart. Access occurs by transiting across the fibro-muscular tissue of the intra-atrial septum from the right atrium and into the left atrium. From the left atrium, other adjoining structures may also be accessed, including the left atrial appendage, the mitral valve, left ventricle and the pulmonary veins.
Transseptal cardiac catheterization has been performed in tens of thousands of patients around the world, and is used for both diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. Diagnostically, operators utilize transseptal catheterization to carry out electrophysiologic procedures requiring access to the pulmonary veins and also to do left heart catheterizations where an aortic disc prosthetic valve prohibits retrograde left heart catheterizations across the valve. Therapeutically, operators employ transseptal cardiac catheterization to perform a host of therapeutic procedures, including balloon dilatation for mitral or aortic valvuloplasty and radiofrequency ablation of arrhythmias originating from the left side of the heart. Transseptal cardiac catheterization is also used to implant newer medical devices, including occlusion devices in the left atrial appendage for stroke prevention and heart monitoring devices for the treatment of cardiovascular disease.
Transseptal cardiac catheterization is generally successful and safe when performed by skilled individuals such as invasive cardiologists, interventional cardiologists, and electrophysiologists with appropriate training and experience. Lack of success may be attributable to anatomic variations, especially with respect to the size, location and orientation of the pertinent cardiovascular structures and imaging-related anatomic landmarks. Another reason for failure may be the relatively fixed dimensions and curvatures of currently available transseptal catheterization equipment. One major risk of existing transseptal catheterization techniques lies in the inadvertent puncture of atrial structures, such as the atrial free wall or the coronary sinus, or entry into the aortic root or pulmonary artery. In some cases, these punctures or perforations can lead to cardiac tamponade. As such, surgical repair of such a cardiac perforation is sometimes required.
One problem with the standard transseptal needle/catheter system is that once an inadvertent puncture has occurred, it may be difficult to realize what structure has been compromised because contrast injection through the needle is limited by the small bore lumen thereof. Thus, visualization of the structure entered may be inadequate and non-diagnostic. Also, the tip of the catheter dilator of existing devices may c ross the puncture site which has the effect of further enlarging the puncture hole.
Other than minor refinements in technique and equipment, the basic transseptal catheterization procedure has remained relatively constant for years. Even so, the technique has several recognized limitations that diminish the efficacy and safety of this well-established procedure. Thus, there remains a need for an alternative system that effectively and safely provides access to the left atrium, or other desired site in the body.